Stuff456789
Stuff456789 has been an active member of Mane Chat since being added to the chat by Smash Cooper in December 2013. Most often going by the name of Stuff, she loves to write games and create stories, however she procrastinates quite often and is working to change that. She was the chat's first transgendered person, but loves to make fun of herself and trigger SJWs about the subject, because she's not a whiny tumblr faggot. She is currently working on her video game, Gears of Fate, set to be released in mid-2019. Smash Cooper is also a part of her team, helping with the programming and art. Personality Stuff is a well meaning fellow who's always willing to support her friends however she can, ranging from giving them words of support to helping with some advice. Despite the positive attitude of the people she talks to, she can get very frustrated if they do not understand what she's trying to say or isn't willing to listen to what she is thinking. Stuff can also be loud and interrupt others at times while being oblivious to this fact, but, once called out, she quickly regains her manners and tries not to do it again. She occasionally goes into "Cutesy Mode" where she will put on a very overly feminine voice in order to sound like a cute little 12 year old girl, and then promptly say sexual shock humor. Whether this is ironic or not is yet to be seen. She's willing to admit if she messed up once she realizes it and will apologize, but she will always make sure her intentions are known. She loves to complain about SJW's and likes to think about things logically, and once she sets her opinion on what's justified, she will act on her beliefs. Despite her love for logic, she will always still consider people's feelings and is always willing to hear both sides of the story before making her decision on what to do to make sure everyone's happy. Stuff also has the ability to sleep for a very, very long time. DanganManepa AU * Super High School Level ??? * Super High School Level Writer * Super High School Level Dropout Arsonist Despair Life Stuff is the Super High School Level Dropout Arsonist, she's part of the danganmanepa despair crew set up by Super High School Level Despair, TV. With her writing ability she promptly convinced a group of people rejected by Hope's Peak Academy to join their cause of taking down Hope's Peak, along with the rest of the world that didn't appreciate their talents. Stuff and TV unlike the rest of the people in their group, are legitimate Hope's Peak Academy students. Stuff's powerful piece of writing was based off of the words of despair from TV, "Diary of a Wimpy Kid". Upon the group of despair motivated dropouts gaining traction, Stuff became an arsonist in order to live out his dreams of serving Lord Torchy, an almighty godly Torchic. This gained him the name "Super High School Level Dropout Arsonist". Simulated Life He is eventually captured by the future foundation and put into a simulation seen in Danganmanepa with the rest of the people in TV's movement. Stuff in the simulation lost all memory of the crimes he committed in real life. Upon awakening in a barn, he remembers being a student of Hope's Peak Academy along with the rest of the 16 people he's stuck with. He remembers being the SHSL Writer, but TV is quick to claim his talent before him, causing him to believe that he doesn't remember his talent. When asked about what his talent was he simply says he doesn't know, gaining him the title of "SHSL ???" Stuff tries to be the voice of reason and makes sure to fact check everyone while making the occasional silly joke. Upon learning about the killing games set up by Makin Bacon Bot, he's quick to suggest everyone being at peace with each other. After the first trial Stuff quickly realizes the severity of the situation and emphasizes bringing peace, mourning the dead and trying to make sure that nothing like that happens again. Once Chapter 2 begins, he spends most of the time sleeping, only to be discovered to have red blood, something uncommon in the danganronpa world, making him a prime person of interest with Meleric. Dorky and Elanore try to protect him as he sleeps but that just leads to a lot of mishaps. During Stuff's sleep it's revealed that he has visions of the Despair life he once lived, but he doesn't know what any of it means. As the cases progressed, Stuff remained to the last Trial, Trial 6. A corpse is found dead and burnt to a crisp wearing Smash's shirt. It is assumed that Smash was murdered by David, leading to no investigation, and as the trial began, Smash suddenly appeared drugged and unable to talk. During the trial there's nothing for the remaining members to figure out as they gathered no evidence, the trial takes a turn though as Smash comes to his senses with full knowledge of his past life, which then led to him informing everyone of what happened. Revealing that Stuff during his sleep walking, killed David, revealing Stuff as the Super High School Level Dropout Arsonist. Stuff is at disbelief at first about the turn of events, not believing that he could do such a thing to David, but Smash convinces him about all their past lives as dropouts and not as Hope's Peak Academy students. Split Endings The trial continues as Smash explains the semantics of voting the wrong person as the culprit so everyone dies and can wake up in the real world for more havoc. But they all figured out that they also have the option to choose Stuff, and keep living in the simulation. They leave the decision to Penga as he's the catalyst of all major despair events. VOTE STUFF Stuff's execution is seen. He's put on a podium to read a speech he wrote but as he reads it, it says "Burn baby burn", as the paper starts setting on fire, along with everything around him. Stuff is burned alive as in his final moments he sees a watermarked Torchic in the sky. We then get an ending in which we see the remaining crew enjoying their time in New Pork City, Smash still as his despair version looking grumpy, while everyone else is sipping on Martinis. Bree and Co. are seen in the background disappointed. VOTE WRONG The class is eliminated as gas pours into the room. Everyone awakens from the pods, as TV gleefully smiles. Hugging all his friends. Mel is seen with a gas mask before Bree and Co. could even leave their pods, the despair gang leaves the room as Mel leaves tear gas. Bree and Co. are seen suffocating in the gas as they all look up at Carlos's body still in the machine. They decide to go back in the pod and live the rest of their lives in the simulation. SCP Section-M Stuff (SCP-456789-M) is a pair of glasses similar to the ones she has in Danganmanepa and similar to Terezi Pyrope's. Her special ability was letting the wearer see anything whether it was invisible to the naked eye, acting as glasses that can let you see anything but with a minor side effect. Your vision would render everything as bad anime drawings, as a reference to Stuff's old anime looking art. Stuff dies under normal conditions of being broken. His number is a reference to the ending number sequence in his username. Quotes * "You're retarded" * "That's irrelevant" Category:People